User talk:Fire InThe Hole
Gone Any particular reason you're going to be "gone for a long time"? Or is it really personal stuff you don't want to disclose? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Inability to be active because some people believe I'm game addicted. May return in roughly a year, don't expect me much earlier than that. Also story can be continued by Nutik and PS and I'm in a terrible hurry right now. Cya Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ohai I accidentally have internet access. Might add something to account for my absence in plotline. There we go. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo. Fiah. Get in chat wheneva yu can. We can talk and shiz. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Right now, I'm able to be online for bits of time in the weekend, but I doubt that will be the case once school starts again. I will see what I can do in terms of existing, but I can't promise shiz either ;( '' Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC)'' In case nobody sees it on my userpage, i have worked out a way of activity, sort of. School and lots of caution, including typing first in word then quickly paste in here. Expect some more RPG shiz. Also can someone do a stat-pic thing for RavingFireball? Male, adolescent, black hair that looks like there's some fire inside it. I can do the stats myself. (OH BTW THIS REFERS TO THE STAT PICS IN STATLAND THANK YOU) Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) For deh lulz COEM BAK PL0X NutikTehWolfTalk 16:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) GHAHAHAAH You left AS SOON AS I CAME BACK. I replied "oh it's 9:30 AM here yeh" then it says you left immediantly afterwards. NutikTehWolfTalk 14:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Your sense of humour has been scientifically researched and science has rated it a 4. Have a very nice day ;3 Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Foolish Aprilian Jokes Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) . DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) chut also I'm still rather salty but in case yer wondering it's not one of those times when I refuse to chill -The flamey dude :Yeah like, there's literally no reason to be salty over it. We were cracking jokes about Sam's comment. We were never cracking any jokes at you. You're literally getting your panties filled with salt for no fucking reason. Calm your shit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's Your Gift Delinus Pæsteur Can Shoot Pæsteurizing Beams With Up To A Tempature Of 9300K It's For You Delinus Josewong (talk) 22:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) So apparently you call me Delinus which is perfectly okay etc. Thanks for this gift. Pæsteurising beams might actually be a good tool for toasting, too! I appreciate it very much. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, because you didn't specify its gender I'm assuming that's free of choice. If that's really not how this works (nods to admins etc) I'd like to know because I could see a nice breed coming up with this if I can pick its gender. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Hole, I heard you use fire, arrows and an axe, so I went ahead and combined them all so you can burn, shoot and hack without doing it all separately.. And a happy birthday to you as well. 14:06, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Holey crap that's an amazing gift. I love it, it is perfect. Thank you Hank! Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Fire, can you come onto chat, there's a thing i need to talk to you about some of the story things, this might not be the right place for it though, but anyway, can you come back onto the chat? -JWDD- 14:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently in the process of studying but I might be able to while studying for the next subject (currently working on French; next is history, for which we have extra material online) Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:06, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Glitchy Signature @FITH I went on this talk page, and I see your last comment on this page, your signature is glitching out, if this only is happening on my computer and not yours then let me know. This is NOT a lie. If you think this is, you or anyone (the only person I know uses it is DMS, Speddos even made Reag Faces by changing colors under the Tabuu2468 suckpuppet account) don't put a Raeg Face on my talk page. EDIT: Even my signature glitches. stixx44Talk Page 02:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Man, I am getting impatient, is that going to a A YES OR A NO? EDIT: This new Signature also glitches. stixx44Talk Page 03:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Yo, keep cool... I just woke up after roughly 6 hours of sleep... In any case, I only know one thing about signatures: on occasion, if they've been placed in a particular spot, they will break up in the middle. I don't have any other things happening, though. EDIT: I strongly advise you to not use gigantic text as some form of yelling for an answer. It doesn't work in your benefit and only looks annoying. Patience is sadly enough very important on this wiki; I, being in Europe get to deal with having to wait until very late until people start getting active most of the time. Fire InThe HoleTalk 05:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Stixx44 I'm Giving You One Question To Answer Did You Change Your Signature On Purpose Josewong (talk) 16:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Stixx probably did that to see if that would stop the glitching. In any case, signatures work fine for me, so I don't know what this is. Nothing to worry about, though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok It Must Be Viruses On Stixx44's Computer Maybe He Should Use An Antivirus Like Spybot: Search And Destroy, Windows Defender, Avast, AVG, Etc. Josewong (talk) 17:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "It must be viruses". Based on what? Moreover, why should this even be discussed on my ''talk page? Please, discuss it with stixx on his own page. This literally doesn't involve me in any way... Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I really need to stop being impatient (even on the CBs (this is rare on the CBs)) and that means to stop using stuff (like big text (unless if I am annoyed on a challenge run in SR which means I have to use weak level 1-2 weapons and I do big text)). There I think was a virus on my other computer (it is someonelse's in my family, that deleted my account there (maybe the computer was spamming secretly, but I don't think that would happen)) but on my real computer. I can't go on with this section so I'll just attempt (not really an attempt) to end it here. stixx44Talk Page 17:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item The glitch is still happening, I know it is not SpeddIdiot spamming this page. Thankfully the sigs like a bit better, but not as good due to the glitch. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 01:04, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item (this is my test sig, by the way) Pls I just had to refresh because it was going slow, come backk ;^; NutikTehWolfTalk 16:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay hang on. *sigh* of course you edited while I was replying to the above... No worries though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, good to know that I'm not alone on this wiki.RualStickR (talk) 16:04, January 3, 2017 (UTC)RualStickR Sorry for the late reply, but alone? Where? When? I've been kind of inactive as of late due to *cough* unfortunately a lot of studying and whatnot. But yeah, I'm still here when people need me. If you can, join the Discord, though. I check that more often and I'll usually be on throughout the day. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:11, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Can you check my new page? Its here: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Snowman Sorry its incomplete but you can help if you want. Thanks! And have a nice day! ;) RualStickR (talk) 20:26, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Rual BIRTHDAY GIFTS FOR FIAH GUY I got you a pet, made him myself, name him what you like. (I HAVE LEARNED THE POWER OF GIFS) -JWDD- 12:41, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Holy. Fucking. Shit. This is a delicious-looking pet GIF, matey. I'll think of a name, and if all else fails, I'll think of some stupid joke involving trains and fire. Thanks a lot! Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:12, October 5, 2017 (UTC) : :here's something fitting both for the season and for your overall thematics, a turnip-based jack-o-lantern ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:59, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :I like me some scary turnips indeed. Thanks for this delicious scary gift. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:11, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :like, Yeet, the train pet fire d00d is appreciated, i appreciate that! :-JWDD- 18:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) : Prepare for the Happening We are preparing for the nazcan invasion maaaaaaaaaaaan This trash animation is here for the new nazcan storyline which i forsee in the future. - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 18:42, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Also, Jaywid of Yelloast has approached the Emberland project and has provided some materials and offered his assistance in requisition. (He is willing and able to go out and get stuff for emberland) He brought with him Chethian Auto Pistols (3) Aciacin Combat Machettes (3) Aciacin Burst Rifles (3) Aciacin Riot Sheilds (3) Chethian Electro-Swords (3) - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 19:00, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I see. That'll do nicely once the Emberland initiative revs up full-scale production of its own units. We'll be looking at those weapons. The Nazcans will be driven back. Fire InThe HoleTalk 00:47, January 24, 2018 (UTC) demon Fire, do you still intend on elaborating the demon class? It seems like a perfect class to contrast the canon angel and also a good class in general. Talk<3 03:04, March 27, 2019 (UTC) little secret Secret sauce Talk<3 420:69, April 1, 6969 (UTC) ...nay, this is common knowledge. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:34, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Blasphemous garbage, twas a tear in the soul? Talk<3 15:05, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Sauce is not cabbage. Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:33, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeah but cabbage is sauce Talk<3 20:59, April 2, 2019 (UTC) No. Cabbage isn't (is not) sauce. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:57, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Fuck you, it can be anything it puts it's mind too Talk<3 14:39, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Not in the mood today, love. Try again tomorrow. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:39, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Uuuuuuuh, you're like daily quests where I need to wait to do them but by then I have already forgotten, also i like how you called me love, thanks fire Talk<3 19:54, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Aprilian folly on a stick. Anyway, yes. Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:26, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Glad Talk<314:26, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Shush this long dead gallabanting Talk<3 20:23, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Anne Of Versary The following gifts have been unwrapped: * Gift Box 3: "A tacky box that smells of peppers." ** Capseacin (*): Secretes a substance that allows all water it swims in to become safe to drink! ... And also spicy enough to send you to the hospital. * Big Gift Box 3: A misanthropic box that sounds like the new Mastodon album." ** Mastodon't (*): It wasn't the new Mastodon album. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 21:49, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh. Ohoh. Musics and peppers. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:04, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Add'd. Capseacin as Anti-Venus, Mastodon't as Mars. Very enjoyibale. 'Fire InThe Hole'''Talk 17:05, August 30, 2019 (UTC) My wiki Hello, I have my wiki. https://soccermanagerclicker.fandom.com If you help in my wiki by other game developer, we will sometimes promote you in the wiki. This wiki you can see: https://soccermanagerclicker.fandom.com By MeigaLabs, but I created the wiki. Poll Which of my wiki is better? Soccer Manager Clicker Packin' Profit --Keanu246 (talk) 01:55, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Hi there. While all this is very lovely, this here wiki is in a fairly big mess as it is. I might coincidentally give you a few pointers and thoughts if I happen to be distracted enough to wander onto your wiki(s), but otherwise I'm unfortunately too busy with daily life things to do anything meaningful for you. What the link appears as This is how cross-wiki links work. The w:c: part, at least. I hope the example is clear enough, but for instance you can link to your wiki by replacing 'sitename' with soccermanagerclicker and 'Page Name' with Soccer Manager Clicker Wiki, and it'll link to the main page. The part after the | is to hide all the ugly colons and coding behind regular text. So when I write this link, you don't see all the coding that goes into it. I hope this is both a clarifying and helpful response to your plea for help. You're always free to turn to me for questions about wiki coding. If I don't know it, then surely I can help you find information elsewhere. Fire InThe HoleTalk 05:57, July 26, 2019 (UTC)